overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Tier Magic
Tier Magic is a craft of magic used by the players of YGGDRASIL. It is considered to be the modern magic currently used by most inhabitants of the New World. Background Originating from YGGDRASIL, this power has made itself present in the New World. While YGGDRASIL no longer exists, the magical art used by the players is still practiced by the New World inhabitants. Tier Magic was introduced by the Six Great Gods into the New World while later gaining more traction and influence thanks to the Eight Greed Kings. In contrast to Wild Magic and Runecraft which has a limited number of users based on racial blood, Tier Magic has a better compatibility and availability with other races who're able to freely use it. Tier Magic can also be used by a Dragon and a Dwarf over their ancestral magic which was Wild Magic and Runecraft. However, even the denizens have not truly grasped its full power and the art has somewhat regressed or stagnated, when compared to the original practitioners. Introduction to Types of Spells In YGGDRASIL, there are more than six thousand spells for players to choose and learn from. Yet when the New World inhabitants became practitioners of Tier Magic, they would also began crafting new spells from the same system outside YGGDRASIL. While so, those spells are separated into four categories of spells. And from these types, they are further divided by systems into defensive-type, necromancy-type, elemental-type, movement-type, and so on. * Arcane: Magic that seems more western in nature. * Divine: Restorative or healing spells used by priests. Divine magic caster could, after using spells which enhanced their physical abilities, end up stronger than a half-baked warrior. * Spiritual: Oriental magic using talismans seems more eastern in nature. * Alternative: Spells that fall outside of the other types of spells. List of Tier Magic Each of the four categories of magic are divided into ten tiers, with an additional super-tier on top. * 1st Tier: The most common level of magic. Many practical magics are included in this tier. Anyone can use 1st-tier magic by training, though it takes too much time and effort for those without talent. Can earn proper pay as a kind of special worker. * 2nd Tier: These are spells for those who have talent, numbering 1 in 5,000 to 1 in 10,000. It is the common goal of normal magic casters. Those who achieve this tier can earn a good income and reputation. * 3rd Tier: The tier allowed for the brightest. People who are capable of this are quite rare. * 4th Tier: The highest tier that Fluder Paradyne's most skilled acolytes managed to reach under his guidance. * 5th Tier: A tier that only the Thirteen Heroes can reach, who are the pinnacle of mankind. * 6th Tier: The highest tier magic for very few and capable inhabitants of the New World that can so far achieve in reaching. Only one human is known to have ever reached this tier. * 7th Tier: The spells that only exists in legends. It could possibly be used by humans through the use of large scale magic rites, but it is very dangerous and usually ends up with disastrous consequences. * 8th Tier: These spells are known to be in the Mythical Realm in the New World. * 9th Tier: * 10th Tier: The existence of 10th-Tier magic was proven by the Nameless Book of Spells and select few individuals like Evileye know about it. List of Metamagic Enhancements A special form of magics that were used to add different effects to regular spells, increasing the power or advantage of their Magic Caster. Cocytus also calls this form of metamagic enhancement as being a spell modifier. * Boost Magic: It can elevate the tier and power of the spell. * Delay Magic: When its activated, the magic delay the moment of activation of a spell. * Extend Magic: It allows the user to extend the period of time that the spell could remain active. * Maximize Magic:' '''It' increases the destructive power of a spell. * '''Over Magic: In exchange of great quantities of mana, it allows the user to activate one spell of a tier higher than what the caster is able to use. * Penetrate Magic: It increases the chance to penetrate magic defenses and magic immunity. * Silent Magic: It allows the user to activated a spell without the need to recite it, eliminating the danger of a third party or person disrupting the activation. * Twin Magic: Unlike the original spell which can only create one object, this magic allows the user to create the same object twice from that spell without casting it again. It is used in unison with Maximize Magic. * Triplet Magic: Unlike the original spell which can only create one object, this magic allows the user to create three of the same object from that spell without casting it again. It's most likely a superior version of Twin Magic and like it, is used in unison with Maximize Magic. * Widen Magic: It increases the range of effect over what the spell would normally possess. Super-Tier Magics While magic only goes up to the 10th-Tier, Super-Tier Magic is said to go beyond that, but it acts more like a special ability than an actual spell. Magic casters can unleash it without consuming any of their MP. The number you could learn is one for each level after level 70. When it is first learned, it can only be used once a day. However, it can be used increasingly once more for every additional ten levels gained. Thus, the average player who has manage to finally reach level 100 maximum in YGGDRASIL can now used Super-Tier Magic at least four times a day. To begin with, each super-tier spell also needed a certain amount of casting time to use one. For that reason, Super-Tier Magic has a weakness that it could not be activated consecutively every time. Firstly, it has an activation period and certain amount of damage done to the magic caster will interrupt the casting. For that reason, there were many ways to interrupt the casting. This would include teleportation ambushes, bombardment from atop a magic carpet, or extremely long-range sniping. Secondly, it is possible to use cash items to remove that casting time, but it would come with a penalty that prevents the repeated casting of super-tier spells. Once any member of a team cast a super-tier spell, every member would be penalized by being unable to cast such spells for a certain period of time — in other words, a cooldown period. Purposely, this restriction was put in place to prevent guild wars in YGGDRASIL from being decided by who could vomit out the most super-tier spells. Trivia * Whereas Wild Magic is ancient and rarely used nowadays since the past centuries, Tier Magic is currently believed to be the modern system, usable in present time daily. * Runecraft fell into near extinction thanks to the existence of Tier Magic being spread by Players. * Whenever Tier Magic is cast, magic circles often appear but there are some cases that they do not appear less frequently upon casting a Tier Magic spell. * In the New World, 6th-Tier seem to be the maximum level of magic that the individual can achieve, but it must be observed or have yet to realize their full magic capability. * The Slane Theocracy knows about Super-Tier Magic and calls it the 11th-Tier or the "magic of gods". Category:Terminology Category:Magics